ShadowLove
by EveryDoor17
Summary: First FanFic! Post Eclipse- Bella discovers a secret about herself that threatens her future with Edward. Chapter 4 is up! Mes apologies 4 the wait. Disclaimer-I own nothing *sniffs* oh well, *eats a cracker* I'm good. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Its three weeks before the wedding (Post Eclipse). Bella begins to notice changes in herself and soon discovers that its all part of a terrible secret. Trying to bear the burdens of a past liffe, in which she sold her soul for love and wound up in darkness, Bella must fight her insticts in order to cave the ones she loves. The question is, if she is cursed to be evil, even after her insticts, will there still be enough room in her heart fr Edward? Is there love strong enough to survive even this? Preface sucks, I'm working on chapter one. Please tell me what you think of my idea. Chapters will be longer. Please R and R!

**Preface**

There are creatures that walk among man, innately evil and born to kill, but they can still redeem themselves if they chose to. These are the Vampires. Compelled by blood, their survival will always depend on the death of others; human, animal, always someone or something must be sacrificed to these crystallized beings. Suffering is unavoidable, but life and love can still triumph over evil, as some vampires would find.

There are also creatures that walk among wolves; men that morph into giants to protect their people. These are the Werewolves. Warm, yet frightening, they destroy to save. Also capable of love, but, due to their instincts that engulf them once they embrace their true form, many are also capable of deep heartbreak.

Each creature carries a burden, but what if there was another kind, a darker kind, that was both Vampire and Werewolf? These creatures have never been heard of; humans that kill in animal form. For these monsters, there is no escape. They are evil. They thrive on pain, suffering, and blood. Love is a game in which affection is bait and once caught, the prey surrenders themselves, and the darkness spreads. Once someone is changed there is no returning to humanity. They never have a choice. These are the creature that represent the very essence of hell on earth. These, are the shadow people.

What would motivate someone to commit themselves to a life in unredeemable darkness? Could love be that strong? Can love die when it is submersed in hate? Can that hate live on even after death, and if so, could it still be strong enough to shake the foundation of even the deepest love ever felt?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

London, mid 1800s

My head spun as the blood pounded in my ears from the terrible secret that made me feel like an animal in a cage; a cage of crystal chandeliers and ridiculous balll gowns. None of this mattered now. Even among the fine English elite, my mind and my body begged to be released from their human form. To take life, to escape from this well-decorated inferno would be heaven to me. The elaborately clothed upper class twirled in a series of complicated dance steps as the musicians played with elegant harmony. Each movement was like a knife stabbing at my hunger. The blood pulsing through their veins beckoned me. Maddened by instincts I fled from the room searching for the nearest balcony that would allow me to escape.

I was already starting to change as I tore of my custom made blue gown and threw the monstrocity into a vase that flaunted itself beside the French doors that would lead me outside. Once I reached the balcony, without thought or reservation, I flug myself over the edge. I landed on all four, in natural form at last. Blood. Death. Pain. These things were my sustenance. I sprinted deeper into the forest, my humanity quicky disapering behind me.

I had known the cost the moment I had taded my soul for love. I had known the consequences. I swore myself into a world of darkness. Now me, and whoever I may become in the next life will be marred by this curse. Deomons seperated from everyone by the burden of my choice. I shall die, but my choice will live. I chose love, and got nothing in return but a life trapped walking among humans, a menace to all of them, a curse to myself, my futures lives, and anyone that falls into the trap of loving me.


	2. Chapter 2: Palnning and Penguin Walking

Chapter 1- Planning and Penguin walking

Bella POV

This was truly my own personal apocalypse waiting to happen. The offensive contraptions that were before me made me flush with the embarrassment that was sure to come. "No. Way. Alice."

"But Bellaaaaaaaaaaa," she whined. I hated the whiny voice, the exact same voice she used when I refused the gold borders on the invitations, the 12 course dinner for the wedding reception, and the freesias that would cover every surface of the tables. On those things I had caved, but this, this was impossible.

"They're Vintage! Can't you just see yourself in them with the dress? Oh, you'll be gorgeous, I can see it!""Have you also seen me falling flat on my face and ripping my dress in front of everyone?"

"Teehe, I'm sure if you ripped the dress wide enough, Edward really wouldn't mind at all, especially when he sees the something blue that I picked up for you," she answered slyly.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on her designer Lazyboy sofa. "I'm not wearing those." I pointed to the embroidered heels that were at least 4 inches. I suddenly pictured myself on beaded stilts plunging onto the ground, and if I went down somehow I was sure I'd pull Charlie with me.

Charlie's reaction to the wedding was, well, let's just say that he achieved a new shade of purple. But after several 'you'll regret this for the rest of your life speeches,' one 'I'm an adult and you can bite my ass,' speech, several packed bags and two apologies later we had at least gotten to where we were on speaking terms. Edward had been wonderful. Everything Charlie said to him he took and responded with earnestness and respect, I however was not so calm about certain comments. Hence, the bags of my belongings which were now arranged to blend in with Edward's room.

"Don't worry, Bell-," Alice paused suddenly and her face showed all the signs that she was having a vision. I stood patiently and waited. After a few seconds, her head snapped up.

"Rats," she said as she pulled the heels off the bed and placed them back in the embroidered pink box, I'm sure after seeing my elaborately made up face collide with the freesia covered aisle. She stroked one embroidered heel for a moment before looking at me annoyed. "You would've done that intentionally," she snapped.

"You're right Alice, just like every time I trip its completely intentional. No one can make themselves look stupid on purpose like I can. You know you wish you had my skill," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well the shoes won't work, obviously," she mused. " I guess its time to go shopping!" she squealed . "Alice, _come on_ again?"

"Hmm, I'm seeing something silky, gasp, maybe we could get you glittery shoes, then we could look into buying that tiara I've been looking at," she mumbled, but even though I didn't have vampire-hearing I still heard her clearly enough.

"Absolutely** NOT**Alice, do your even remember the list I made, the list that _you _told me to make of things that would absolutely mortify me if you had at the wedding?"

"I didn't know it would be so long," she muttered. "Some things have to be negotiated," she said in a business-like voice. She picked up the clipboard that no doubt held a list of errands, and a copy of my three-page list (I was very thorough, you can never go overboard with Alice). She lightly tossed me a red sharpie to cross out some of the items on the list, then, almost simultaneously she threw me the clipboard. Unfortunately, the pen hit the small vase on the coffee table and the clipboard moved like a flying saucer to the window behind me. Somehow without thinking, I whipped around and grabbed the clipboard and caught the vase with my bare foot. I froze, realizing what just happened.

"Wow," Alice said, her eyes wide with astonishment at my quick save, and the fact that I had been actually keeping my balance on one foot for 3 seconds.

"What's going on?" asked Rosalie as she suddenly came in Alice's room. She took in my position and chuckled lightly. "Let me guess Alice, has Bella rethought the portrait idea and you're trying to paint her as a contortionist?"

"No." Alice grumbled, suddenly defensive. " That's still number 237on the list, but I'm still working on it, Bella actually made an awesome save," she smirked, "awesome for a human anyways."

I blushed, and then gravity got the best of me and I crashed onto the hardwood floor. Fortunately, Alice caught the vase and Rosalie caught me. It had still been awkward for us, but living under the same roof had made facing each other unavoidable. We weren't sisters like Alice and I were, but since the boys had all gone hunting, we had enjoyed a series of classic movie nights. As it just so happens, nothing brings future in-laws together like Casablanca and Gone with the Wind. We laughed and cried (well, I cried), and were actually warming up to each other.

After my near floor-collision experience, Alice went back to planning, but I stood there stunned for a moment. Something was different. The smell, when Rosalie saved me from falling she smelled differently. Alice, too, it was like their normally sweet smell had slightly staled. _That's weird_ _I won__der if I have a bug or something._

I was quickly dragged from my musings by a very impatient Alice. Rosalie, Alice and Esme all had had

Fittings that day, and of course, they all looked amazing in their dresses. So far, everything had gone smoothly, the only thing I had to worry about was Alice and her tendency to go overboard. At first, I had given her power over everything but the guest list, but when she began placing an order for a horse drawn carriage and doves, I put my foot down.

Almost all of her ideas had once again proven her impeccable taste, but I drew the line at anything with feathers or hooves, and even after enforcing that rule she still found a loophole and I had to beg Jasper to talk her out of the live rabbits that she argued would 'enhance the natural setting.'

The one thing that I had fully agreed to was the bar. After telling Renee, I think it would be best for everyone's sanity if there was liquor involved. I had actually spoken to Phil, and after living with her for the last moth, he agreed that Vodka would make the situation a lot less awkward; at least by the time that the 'If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed…' part

In truth I couldn't help but enjoy Alice's enthusiasm. It made me feel like I truly had a place in Edward's family whenever Alice and I bickered over doilies, or Esme asked for my help with her garden. It was almost too good to be true.

Alice and Rosalie had been discussing hairstyles when her attention quickly flashed to me.

"You have fever, I can smell it." She stated. I had been feeling weak today, all this planning was tiring. And the whole up-all night girl bonding pair with the freezing weather was probably not the best idea. "She did feel a little warmer now that I think about," said Rosalie. Their topaz eyes quickly widened as they looked at me and then back at each other.

"EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS!!!! CODE F! I REAPEAT! CODE F!!" Alice yelled as she tore out of the room and was quickly followed by Rosalie. I had no idea why she was so panicked, or why she was yelling, for that matter. She, Rosalie, and Esme glided swiftly into the room in single file and circled me, each of them was holding some ailment related product.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! You re getting married in three weeks," If you are in anything besides perfect health you endanger the whole event and so help me God, I refuse to watch a perfectly good order of 45 spinach quiches that I can't eat go to waste because you are asleep in bed with the sniffles!" Alice snapped as she thrust a thermometer into my mouth and holding it for me as if I was a two-year old . Meanwhile, Esme poured cough syrup into a premeasured plastic cup and Rosalie unfolded an electric blanket.

"Honestly Alice," I slurred, "I'm just tired first of all and second colds don't normally last three weeks. No fear great swami, the quiche shall not go to waste, all is not lost."

"Hardy har har har," shall I remind you of all the things that can go wrong when something concerns you Bella dear? Vampire Vendettas, Blood thirsty Newborns, any thing dangerous and mythical..."

"Don't leave out the whole making the Volturi hit list if she's not changed," Rosalie chimed in.

"Or the whole constant collisions with assorted inanimate objects," Esme giggled.

"Oh, sure, make fun of the invalid," I grumbled, which only made them laugh harder as they continued inspecting me for other signs of sickness.

Suddenly, Alice froze again, and when she blinked she broke into a huge grin. "The boys will be back sooner than planned." At this we all smiled. I had hated being away from Edward these last four days, even though I enjoyed the girl time. She skipped over to the window and we all followed, well, I was wrapped in a blanket from head to toe so I more or less made like a penguin and hobbled. As we gazed out the window, Emmet's hummer rolled into the driveway and made a screeched stop just before it hit the porch. "It looks like he missed me," giggled Rosalie.

I turned my head to smile at her, and when my gaze returned to the Hummer it was met by my favorite pair of topaz eyes and a smile that was just for me.

**Love It? Hate it? Let me know! Ur advice is always appreciated. **** Next ****chappie**** will give you more history on the whole reincarnation thing, and who Bella was in a past life. I just wanted to set the scene for where Bella is in the story first. Special thanks to my reviewers, ya'll rock, ****thanx**** for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

London, Mid-1800s

The moonlit garden was my sanctuary, and as the freezing air assaulted my face and hands, chills ran down my spine, but it wasn't from the cold. This was the only place that I didn't have to hide, that I was ever truly happy.

Thinking back I'm sure I've had several opportunities, like when I was a small child, playing in the marble fountain instead of practicing the piano, or the time my mother told me that I was her best hope. At seventeen I was foolish enough to think that she was referring to my strong mind, not my skills as a flirtatious aristobrat, and eventually as a wealthy housewife. She told me that on my seventeenth birthday, a day I will never forget.

I had woken up that morning and without a care I flung the feather comforter away from my body and skipped down the stairs and out the back door of the house. No one was awake at this hour. This was the time I craved, the time that I spent alone outside, watching the sunrise, imagining a world without gossip that followed me like flames lapping at my ankles. According to the gossipers I always had some unrequited infatuation, always something ridiculously unoriginal, I thought as I climbed the old tree that overlooked twenty-fourth street. The vendors were too busy to notice me, but even so I kept carefully close to the trunk as I made my way up. My white nightgown was flannel to guard against the cold weather and made me feel like a circus tent.

I sighed as I reached the top branch. None of the vendors would even think to look up now. I would lean my head against the trunk with my legs swung over the side of an adjoining branch. Oranges and light pinks melted into the sky penetrating through the dense blue-grey fog. My heart pounded slightly just as it did everyday. This was a new beginning. Today may be another monotonous series of fulfilling the various duties of social protocol, but then again, today my life could change, I thought to myself.

Just as the sun began to peek over the rooftops of the many storied houses of my neighbors, I heard a sharp growl that came from below. I looked down and sure enough, barley visible through the leaves was a scraggly dog that looked up at me with hate-filled eyes I felt a wave of panic. How was I going to get away without getting caught or bitten? My mind started racing frantically and was just about ready to jump for it and hope that the balcony was within my grasp, when a quick movement startled me from my peripheral vision.

The dog wasn't on the ground anymore; he was in the tree with me. I was starting to truly be frightened. Whatever this thing was, it was growing bigger the closer it got to me; its teeth grew longer and sharper as it advanced further up the tree.

This pitiful creature didn't seem so pitiful anymore. Just as I was about to scream for help I heard the most beautiful voice suddenly yell "Stop!"

As stupid as it was to look away from the animal whose teeth were bared dangerously close to my bare feet, my gaze couldn't help but wander to where the voice had come from. I looked down, and some 10 yards away from the tree, a beautiful boy, not much older than me stood looking furious.

Even as he scowled he was beautiful. His dark brown hair was cropped short, and his eyes were the most beautiful dark brown and I felt like I could fall into them. **(AN: Picture Jim Sturgess in a Vanity Fair outfit, that's what this guy looks likesighs while contemplating the hotness, ok, back 2 the story).**

But he wasn't looking at me. His beautiful face that was currently twisted in anger was directed at the dog. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze. Startled, I look down to where the dog had been. There was nothing there, only a shadow that seemed to fade into the dark brown leaves.

I quickly looked back to where the beautiful man was standing. His gaze was now directed at me, only now his expression had softened into a relieved, yet somewhat annoyed look. As our eyes met, I felt my infamous blush creep up to my face, and the pace of my heart sped up considerably.

"Don't move, I'll come and get you," he called, and then he started to walk towards the tree.

"No, that's fine, I can get down by myself thanks," I answered somewhat annoyed. Did he think I that I stupidly decided to climb a tree without any idea as to how to get down?

"Oh, really, you weren't doing such a good job before," he answered. I couldn't see him then, just a pale outline of his features as I peeked down through the leaf-covered braches. He was looking up at me, and though I couldn't see him well, but I was sure he was smirking.

"Although I appreciate your rescue, sir," I said as I began swinging my way down. " I am perfectly capable of getting down on my own; else I should not have climbed the tree in the first pl- AGGGG!"

The branch that I had leaned on snapped, and even as I reached frantically for support all I managed to do was scrape the palm of my hand. I was still pretty high up in the tree and I felt my stomach drop as I plunged forward.

Strong arms caught me and when I looked up my rescuer had the same smirk that I imagined that he had before. He supported my back with one arm whilst his other arm rested securely behind my knees.

"That's twice now isn't it?" He said playfully. I was speechless. All I could do was to stare back at him, taking in his beauty.

"Th-, thank-," 'There's no need for thanks," he said quickly, and then he looked down to my bloody hand. His eyes darkened somewhat, but when he returned his gaze to mine he was smiling gently.

"Let's just take care of that, shall we?" All I could do was nod dumbly. Still holding me, he sat down on the steps that led up to the elaborately carved wooden door to my house. Still acting like complete nimrod, I hadn't said a word. When he sat down and I was seated in his lap, He tore a piece of fabric of his blue jacket. It was then that I realized that his attire perfectly matched the trend of the London elite, but I was sure that I had never seem him before, that face, I'm sure, would've been something I'd remember. Then, I blurted out the only words that my mouth would form.

"Where did you come from?" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He laughed, an easy sound that reminded me of wind chimes in a light breeze.

"My father and I just came from Liverpool a week ago. My uncle Whitwell passed last month and we're now living in his house on 28th street."

That explained it, I had heard about Sir Whitwell's passing, actually all of London had. It had also been

A great mystery as to whom would inherit his fortune as he was filthy rich, or _well-off_, as was the more polite term for it.

"What abut you then, you come from any of these houses, or are you strictly a tree kind of girl?" he teased.

"My name is Catherine Boughgarth and I live here" I said gesturing towards the house.

"Ahh, he said, humor still evident in his voice as he gently reached for my hand with the bandage he had made from the fabric of his coat. "And you love the neighborhood so much you liked the view better from the tree. Lucky the roof's too high for you to reach or you might be worse off than just a scratch."

I had a smart retort on the tip of my tongue just when his bare had touched the bare flesh of my palm and I was instantly speechless. His cream-colored skin was soft, and it was neither warm nor cold, rather, it reminded me of a breeze in late spring, perfect.

Our eyes stayed locked as he wrapped my hand, apparently he had felt something too when our bare skin touched. When he was done, he didn't release my hand rather, he raised it to his lips and kissed the bandaged side of my palm.

"Well Miss Catherine," he said against my palm, "Looks like you're all patched up now." His eyes still hadn't left mine.

"You can put me down now," I squeaked. He smiled and sat me down beside him, but he didn't get up to leave.

Would you like to explain why you were in a tree at this hour in only nightclothes," he said kindly, a smirk growing evident on his handsome face.

"Would _you_ like to explain why someone would be on 24th street at this hour if they in fact live on 28th street, and why they would be starring up at other peoples' trees?" _Touché you gorgeous twit._

He laughed again, and I couldn't help but grin back. "I love the streets at this hour, he explained, it's so quiet, it's like the calm before a new beginning," he explained in a soft voice.

"I know what you mean," I answered staring off at the now fully risen sun. When I turned my head back to him to say something he was starring at me. I quickly looked down and blushed. The next words out of his mouth caught me off guard.

"So you're the famous Boughgrath that everyone says is in love with Thomas Hadocks."

_No he did not just say that_

"For your information, _sir, _if you knew anything about me instead of listening to the mindless chatter of those moronic chickens you may call friends, you would know that I have no such affections for any of the men I'm mentioned with. And anyways, why would it be any business of yours?" I fired at him.

He wasn't at all repentant as he answered coyly, "Well it seems that in this last few moments I've played quite a vital role in your survival, I thought a little small talk wouldn't be too much to ask for."

"Fine then, how are you enjoying your newly acquired fortune?" I quipped. Rule number one of social etiquette; never discuss money unless you're talking business deals, especially when the deceased are involved, but hey, I was sitting there at sunrise in my nightgown talking to complete yet beautiful stranger who had just insulted me. Rules of etiquette be hanged.

His expression went from smirking to lonely. "I miss my home. There's not enough space here, too many buildings, not enough forests, though," His expression grew playful again, "based on what I've witnessed this morning I suppose there are a few ways of getting in tune with nature that don't require forest, are there?" He smiled.

I smiled back at him, and then we started talking. He told me about Liverpool, but very little about his family, Sir Whitwell, his uncle, was rarely seen so I sensed that there was something there, but I didn't ask. I told him about my family and friends. It was nice to meet someone that actually knew the truth instead of hearing my life story from venomous debutants.

I even told him a few stories about my 'friends' that had us both laughing, particularly the one where Annabel Seedier had mistaken a waiter for a Duke. She had been whispering suggestive things in his ear until she sat down to dinner and looked over only to find him passing out the main course to the real Duke. She had been so mortified, and had begged me not to say anything. I had promised, but a week later she had started the Haddocks rumor so all loyalty was lost. Besides, I liked talking to this man.

He didn't judge me for my flaws, and he looked at me in a way that made my head spin and blood rush to my cheeks.

After about two hours I sighed because I knew that I had to go begin the hours of preparation for this evening's festivities. I stood up from my perch on the steps.

"Thank you for everything, um…." "William, but call me Will"

"Will." For some idiotic reason, I enjoyed saying his name.

"I'm afraid I have to go and get ready for the party."

He looked at me curiously, "Whose party?"

"Mine." I answered flatly with an edge of bitterness to my voice. I hated the idea of flaunting myself like a peacock to 'catch' a husband.

"Oh really, you and Haddocks ready to announce the engagement?" he smirked.

I swatted his head playfully, but before I could pull my hand away he grabbed it and held it in his graceful palm. "I don't suppose the young lady of the house would throw an invitation my way." He said, his eyes boring into mine, the same gentle smile on his lips.

"I don't know, my mother has prepared a certain number of couque au vin plates, and she does hate surprises," I joked.

"I'd skip dinner for a dance," he said sweetly.

My breath caught and I hoped he didn't notice. "Well my dance card is rather full, can't leave anyone without something to gossip about, now can we."

" I promise I wouldn't infringe upon your scandalous reputation Mademoiselle." He answered, his eyes boring even deeper into mine.

"Very well," I said gently, be here at ten, you'll b so late no one will notice, but if you steal anyone's chicken my mother will have your head on a platter."

"As Miss Catherine commands," he said with a flourish. He then picked up the hand that he was still holding and pulled it his lips once more, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'll be here."

"Promise?" I knew it was stupid, but I wasn't looking forward to the next few hours without him.

He smiled and my heart raced as his face leaned toward mine. When his lips were inches away from my he whispered "I promise."

Before I could move an inch I heard my mother screech "Catherine!!! Where are you?!"

"Bye Will," I smiled, my face still near his.

"Goodbye Catherine," he smiled back and then pulled away and rose to his feet, his expression suddenly seemed unhappy, as if he remembered something that made him sad. I watched him as he walked away, confused, but still happy.

The party was hours away, but for some reason I was still in a hurry to get dressed. Why was I acting like such a fool over a man I barely knew? I suppose it was something about the way he described things. His home, for instance, seemed like a quiet overgrown sanctuary where dark and light harmoniously created peace. Then there was the way he looked at me. I blushed and continued dressing, and after what seemed like centuries, the party began.

My hair cascaded in waves down my back. I could feel the laughter in my eyes as my 'friends' took in my dress with envious eyes, gave pompous flicks of their wrists to unfold their fans, and sauntered off with their respective escorts.

I would've laughed if my mind had been anywhere else that on the clock. I couldn't hear the music, all I heard was _Tick Tick Tick__, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:15, _when had the damned machine ever moved that slow!

My mother had to remind me at least six times to stop fidgeting.

Around 9:15 I was just about to burst when masculine arms wrapped around me from behind. "You look so tempting, you do realize that?"

_Damn__ you Tom Haddocks. _

"Thank you," I sighed, frustrated. The man was obviously drunk and was obviously not the person I wanted to see. Several debutants giggled as they watched me try to wiggle my self free from his grasp without drawing attention to myself. Considering that he was reluctant to move and quite heavy, this was a difficult task.

"Ugg, could you kindly let me go, Tom?" I muttered annoyed.

"Why, I'm quite fond of holding you?" he slurred.

"Excuse me mate, but I think the lady asked if you would let her go." My heart soared.

"Who the hell are y-" Tom immediately stopped talking when he saw Will. His eyes widened, and he looked like he was choking on something. Without letting me go, his drunk expression became furious. "You," he spat.

I thought it was just my imagination then, but I could've sworn his muscles began to swell and his face began to pale.

Will had been smiling condescendingly so far, standing only a yard away, but upon seeing Tom's face, his smile turned into a scowl which reminded me of his expression this morning.

"Not tonight Tom," he snarled.

"Then leave. Why do you even show your face here? Aren't your kind supposed to be hiding under rocks in some God-forsaken wilderness."

As Tom spoke, Will's face began to pale and pure fury was etched across his face.

"You're awfully sure of yourself for someone who takes orders from a black hole in a suit?"

"Umm, I'm not sure what is going on here, but you need to let me go….now," I said as I pushed Tom away from me.

He was shaking and seemed too angry to notice, but once I had completely detangled myself from his arms and reached to take Will's hand, Tom seemed to snap back.

He grabbed me and hissed "I claimed her first, she's spoken for."

"She's not claimed by anyone," snarled Will, "I would know wouldn't I?"

Suddenly, Will grabbed my arm and yanked me free. Unfortunately, my pink silk train got caught on Toms' feet as he grabbed for me. All three of us stumbled and Tom stupidly tried to grab the curtain for support, only for it to come crashing don on us with a loud clang as the gold rod hit the marble floor.

Everything was silent. Even the musicians stopped playing. When I looked up, my mother's expression was more terrifying than I had ever seen.

"This man has trying to take this girls honor!" shouted Tom.

"N-"I protested but was interrupted. "Someone call the constable, this man wasn't even invited!" my father yelled. My father wasn't prone to overreaction, but I knew that when it came to Thomas Haddocks, money was seen before sense. Beside me on the floor, Will whispered quickly "Common, let's get out of here."

And before I could think, we were running. Down the steps and through the back garden, I stumbled loudly, trying to drown out the calls from the shocked guests behind me. Will, however lead me silently deeper and deeper into the night. We escape into the street and stopped when we reached an alley. I had never run away before. It was exhilarating.

We were both giggling until I suddenly asked, "What happened back there?"

His face was carefully expressionless. "Nothing really, just a little old animosity," he said as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my bare shoulders.

I may not know you very well but I'm not stupid," I retorted as we walked side by side. At the end of the alley there was a garden. The leaves of the high bushes were almost black in the night.

We entered into the maze of foliage. He still hadn't said anything.

"You don't know anything about this world do you?" he suddenly murmured.

I scoffed. "Do you mean the shallow pool of rich elites that think that they're so much better than everyone else? I think I have a few vague ideas." He still didn't say anything. He just looked at me thoughtfully.

"You've never gotten the feeling that there was something darker, something…..less real than the ridiculous social rules behind…behind all of it?"

I looked at him curiously. "No."

He closed his eyes and sighed, almost as if lamenting something. "You're too alive for all of this. To be swept up in this game we've all been playing, I barely know you, but with what I've gone through, with what I still have to go through, it's unbearable. I can't stop what's happening to me," he sighed, "but you; you might not even have a choice."

"What _are_ you talking about?" my voice had reached a high octave.

"Catherine, there are secrets, secrets that I'm not at liberty to share with you now. I'm sure I won't be able to see you publicly, but I hope that you'll agree to meet me here at midnight if you can. This extremely dangerous," he muttered more to himself than to me, "but you don't deserve to be a part of this."

I sighed in frustration, "Fine," and then added a bit reluctantly, "I guess this means I have to go now, I might as well be asleep for all the progress I'm making here."

He smiled. "You'll be back then?"

As annoyed as I was, I couldn't help but smile back. None of this made any sense. We had just met, he was talking about some dark secret that I didn't understand, and for some reason I was still captivated by his very presence.

"Yes," I whispered, my lips leaning towards his. He leaned down, slowly, never removing hi gaze from mine, and then his lips finally touched mine.

The kiss barely lasted, but the perfection of that moment could only be described as like the feeling of a breeze touching my lips with the gentlest of pressure.

Pulling back, we smiled at each other, and he took my hand, and then, suddenly remembering my mother's furious expression, I turned and began walking away, looking back only to say gently, "Goodbye Will, I'll see you at midnight tomorrow." He smiled back gently and let go of my hand only when there was too much space between us for our hands to stay intertwined.

Just as I was leaving, I wasn't sure but I could've sworn I hear his voice carried through the wind and deepened by despair…

"What have I done? I didn't know. How could I have known…I've given everything up before I even had the chance…."

Then I heard the rustling of leaves, and something like the sound of a thick tree branch snapping. I wanted to go and comfort him for whatever this big secret was that was hurting him, but instincts told me to move forward, and quickly.

And so it began.

Every night since then I've stayed true to my word. And for everything I learned, somehow I couldn't stop myself from taking the path my heart had put me on.

I was broken out of my musings by the familiar rustling from the overgrown bushes that covered the old path in the garden. A frightening black figure emerged. Gigantic, distorted, nothing to be taken lightly, the man trapped inside the monster gazed down at me through blood-red eyes.

I gazed straight back, ignoring the razor sharp fangs that protruded from its mouth, I put my hand on its black cheek.

"My love……."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Sorry I haven't written lately. Very Busy. Special shout out to SupernaturallyCharmed. Girl, U ROCK. U inspire me and you're there when I need u. Not to mention that without your incessant nagging which annoys me to no end I might have never updated this story. Love ya sis**

**Ok, enough from the peanut gallery and on with the story,**

**To clear up any confusion, Catherine is Bella in a past life. I've decided to alternate between POV's, that way their stories can sorta evolve together. Is that ok? Tell me what u think! ReviewsLove**

**As always, Twilight belongs to its God-sent owner Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella POV

About an hour after the guys were back from their hunting trip Edward and I were on his couch reading and listening to _Queen._ His ice-cold hand drew patterns along my bare arms while his other arm was wound around me keeping me curled comfortably to his side. It was still amusing to me that even at this slight contact my heart couldn't help but beat at a jagged pace. Every now and then I felt his lips press into my hair. After a few minutes, Edward shifted slightly so that the hand that had been caressing my arm rested on my cheek. He slightly pulled my face so that my gaze met his.

"Alice says that you had a fever," he stated sounding concerned. I shrugged. As soon as the boys had gotten through the door, well levitated actually, everyone had been a little too caught up in the moment to do any talking. "Bella…." He said in a tone that was reproaching, "I don't like that you're exerting yourself this much. I'll talk to Alice. I got a good look at what all of you have been doing this past week; waking up at five in the morning, walking around Seattle in the cold, staying up late…."

"I assure you mom, I'm fine. And you were only gone four days, not one week, plus we needed girl time. Not to mention that if you hadn't been away I might have been too distracted to talk Alice out of that truckload of trained bunnies," I said jokingly. He smiled, but the concerned look didn't leave his eyes. I my palm over the hand that was gently holding my cheek and turned my face to gently kiss the inside of his icy flesh. "Don't worry about me, my love I'm fine now."

"Four days," he mused, "It felt so much longer. " I still think that you deserve so much more than this life, but it would be a vicious lie to say that I don't look forward to a time when we'll never have to be apart for any reason," he sighed and shifted again so that I was on his lap and his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

His words sent a shiver of happiness down my spine. Even after all this time and everything that we had been through, it still made my heart burst to think that he really wanted me as much as I did him. My hand wound around into his hair as my chin rested on his shoulder and I sighed in contentment. "Oh Edward, you have no idea how happy you make me," I murmured into his neck. He pulled me away just 

far enough so that I could see his face which was only inches apart from mine. His angel's face was full of beautiful joy and love that I felt suddenly running like an electric jolt through my veins, taking my breath away.

"Show me," he whispered. And then he was kissing me.

Ever since that day in the meadow when he had..._ahem_, lowered his boundaries considerably, I had been careful not to put myself in a position (pun intended) where I would once again undermine his self control, and mine unfortunately. But for this kiss, I can honestly say I didn't give a damn about either of our boundaries. We were getting married in just weeks, and soon I would be part of his world forever. My heart was his, and even when it, like the rest of me, froze over and I became a vampire, my heart would always be his. To kiss him like this, my lips parted breathing in his taste and his cold mouth moving like silk over mine, it was just…..perfect. My mind had clouded over, my entire being had given in to the sensation of his entire body under mine, his rock-hard muscles tensing slightly and then relaxing with every movement that sent my senses reeling.

"_Ahem._" I thought I heard a sound distantly in the background, but I was much too occupied to pay attention. My entire self was focused on wanting this kiss, wanting more….

"AHEM!!" Suddenly, I jolted into a sitting position, realizing that Edward had stretched so that we had been lying down on his sofa. I blushed and turned in the direction that Edward was glairing to see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett who were grinning ridiculously; Emmett in particularly.

"I suppose that none of you have ever heard of this new-fangled piece of machinery called a door which in the event of being closed is meant to ensure privacy," Edward growled as he put his arm around my waist.

"Sorry Sunshine, next time try locking it or at least putting a sock on the knob to warn us that you two are well….engaged in activities of a certain nature…."Emmett smirked. Rosalie shoved him and tried to hide a smile while Jasper and Alice held hand over their mouths trying to hide their laughter.

"OUT!" Edward barked furiously as I felt my face go red to the roots of my hair.

"We weren't doing anything," I mumbled defensively, even though I was somewhat trying to hide a smile of my own.

"_Oh really," _Emmett said raising his eyebrows before he turned toward Jasper still smirking. "Jasper my emotionally in tuned friend, would you yourself care to enlighten us on the lust factor being exuded from this room on a scale of one to ten?"

"That's it." And before I knew it Edward had leaped of the couch and shuffled everyone to where they were standing in the hallway outside the door to his room. Without another word, he slammed the door in their faces. He turned around and started walking back to me on the couch at a human pace, but before he was halfway there, the door creaked open and Jasper stuck his head in the room.

"Hey Edward, just by the way….." he held up both of his hands, and silently mouthed "_ten,_" I assumed in response to Emmet's question.

Edward _flew_. But before he reached Jasper the door was once again slammed, this time in _Edward's_ face. "By the way," Alice's melodious voice was muffled by giggles from behind the door, "we're all going out to dinner and a movie so if you two love birds could keep it down to maybe a four a least, it would be greatly appreciated since we were planning on leaving in about fifteen minutes."

"Ummm, what exactly are _we_ supposed to be eating, Alice," I questioned warily. Edward rolled his eyes and Alice's laughter chimed again from the other side of the antique door.

"Silly human, _you _are going to be eating at Red Lobster, we will be watching." Strangely enough, the idea of five vampires staring at me as I ate was something I could picture in my head.

"Yeah, that's not going to look strange to the other waiters at all when one out of six people orders something and the rest of them just stare at her like a chimp at the zoo." I muttered sarcastically as I slid off the couch to find my shoes. I heard the door open and turned to see Alice gliding over to me smiling while holding my flats.

"Here are your shoes. And by the way, when you check modern science textbooks you have technically evolved from a very complex species of chimpanzees. And when you thin about it, your primate instincts are bound to catch up with you," she teased in very a matter of fact-tone.

"And that makes you what, a mythically mutated glitch on the evolutionary curve?" I growled.

She and Edward both laughed at this. "That is a _grand_, mythically mutated glitch on the evolutionary curve…..at your service," she said as she made a mock bow. "Now hurry up and get your shoes on, we're all waiting downstairs."

I sighed and sat back down to pull on the flats that Alice had insisted on buying me the other day. They were dark blue and sparkly and frankly not at all like anything I would have picked out for myself, but Alice had insisted that they were perfect.

"Those are nice." Until that moment, Edward had been quiet and I hadn't noticed that he had gotten down on one knee on the floor in front of me. I had on shoe on and the other was in my hand. He took the shoe from my hand and with his other free hand he raised my ankle and tenderly kissed the side of my bare foot. His eyes never left mine as he kissed the underside of my foot and his hand made its way up from my ankle under the cuff of my jeans to my calf. "Where were we?"

"I'm feeling an eight in the air!" Jasper bellowed from downstairs. Edward sighed in frustration. His cold breath tickled the bottom of my foot.

"Always interrupted," he murmured as he slid on my shoe _Cinderella_-style, smiling up at me sweetly. He abruptly stood up and extended his hand to help me up. I stood up and without letting go of my hand he leaned down and whispered onto my lips "Later." Then we made our way downstairs, our hands still 

clasped together. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep and began speeding to the nearest Red Lobster in Port Angeles.

The ride was hell. As Alice chattered excitedly about seeing a Vera Wang gown in a shop window, to everyone's dismay Emmett started flipping through music stations until he found his favorite song and not only did he crank it up to a volume that I think was even deafening to vampires, he started singing along and dancing in his seat.

"_She had those apple bottom jeans, boots with fur…!"_

None of this was unusual behavior by the wary looks on everyone's face, but apparently him taking his hands off the steering wheel while driving so that he could dance didn't sit to well with Edward, since there was a rather breakable human in the vehicle.

"EMMETT, you idiot! Drive the damn Jeep or so help me I will tear your door off and drive it for you!" Edward snarled menacingly from the backseat where he was sitting next to me by the window.

"Don't you dare mess up the jeep after all the work I've put into the paint job!" Rosalie snarled right back at him from the other seat in the back by the window. Meanwhile I sat between them trying to cover me ears still undecided as to whether I wanted to yell at Emmett or laugh a this situation. I mean it wasn't as if I hadn't already gotten used to vampire spe-…_AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Suddenly, my train of thought was cut off when the jeep, which had been moving at 120 miles an hour veered off the road and began speeding roughly through the forest, narrowly missing the black looming trees that seemed to randomly appear out of the darkness as the swerving jeep quickly penetrated the fog leading us away from the road. Before the jeep had been completely off the pavement, I had felt Edward's stone arms wrap around me in a steel cage of protection. Emmett quickly recovered and slammed on breaks, but he had been going so fast we had still managed to get deep into the forest.

As soon as the jeep had come to a full stop and the keys were out of the ignition I was pulled out of the Jeep and I felt Edward's arms leave my body before watching, in a blur as the driver's side door was completely torn off and Emmett was snatched out of the vehicle.

"You. Insane. Nimrod. Do. You. Have. Any. Idea.What.Could.Have. Happened. To. Her." Each word was followed by a punch in the head. When Emmett pushed Edward off Emmett took off running into the forest and Edward an after him still snarling

"Edward don't, I'm fine!" I yelled after them in frustration. Alice suddenly jumped down from the front seat passenger side where she had been sitting on Japer's lap. She looked in the direction that they had run off in and sighed. "Jasper, you know the drill, follow them and try not to let them tear down too many trees." With a nod and a light kiss on the cheek, Jasper loped of into the forest after them. Meanwhile, Rosalie who had also gotten out of the jeep was surveying the damage.

"I hope Emmett gets at least one good punch in," she grumbled without taking her eyes off of the bright red door that lay on the ground with something like a fist print smashed into the handle. "It will take me 

hours to fix this. Dammit, Edward!" she yelled after them. Her yell was followed by a series of snapping sounds and loud thuds. It was too dark for me to see but I was sure that the sound was of several trees hitting the ground.

I sighed and walked over to a rotten log and sat down, somewhere getting the feeling that this was going to take a while. Alice followed me and perched delicately beside me. It didn't take long for me to accidentally tune her out as the sound of the faraway birds and crickets surrounded me.

I heard the distant call of an owl and felt a warm mist settle over my skin. I gazed over at a thick overgrowth of trees that suddenly seemed to move a little as if someone, or something was moving through them. _Okay_, I thought, _this is either one of the guys or _it's, _oh no,_ I couldn't face a member of the pack…not now. I then noticed that Alice was still talking, as if she hadn't noticed anything.

All of the sudden I felt it. It was as if some invisible hand had yanked me by the collar of my shirt to my feet, and I wasn't afraid, somehow I, I wanted it. I ran forward to the thick bushes. Alice and Rosalie may have called after me, but I couldn't hear anything but the blood that suddenly pounded in my chest. I stopped abruptly, just before the overgrowth became too thick to walk through. Suddenly, a boy that looked slightly older than me emerged from out of nowhere. His dark hair was short but beautiful, just like the rest of him. His dark brown eyes bore into mine with a hunger that I couldn't understand, yet somehow I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. A weight, I realized, that had been building since I felt the mist on my skin.

He continued staring at me until in one quick motion; his hands cupped my face and pulled me to him to where we were almost kissing. "I promised you I would come back to you, didn't I?" His breath blew in my face and his sent was almost as sweet as Edward's, although for some reason Edward was far out of my thoughts at the time.

"Oh, Cat. He said that if I fulfilled my duties, we can be together this time, he promised. And I swear that I will do whatever I must to be with you, no price is too great. Oh, my love." At this my brain suddenly clicked into gear.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried to back away.

"Bella?" I jerked as I heard Edward's voice and suddenly felt strong arms coil around me, but I didn't turn around. At this the strange boy's eyes widened and he backed away from me. I was feeling slightly panicked because not only was I talking to someone totally invisible to a group of vampires, but a small part of my brain was actually disappointed that he let go of me. Meanwhile, Edward only pulled my tighter to him, and when I didn't turn around, he shook me slightly.

"Bella what's going on, what do you see?"

"Soon. Don't be afraid, I'll save you. I love you." As the voice spoke I began to fade just like the mist that had been so alluring to me earlier.

"Wait," the word whooshed out of me in a whisper and I took a step forward. I pushed Edward away and he immediately dropped his arms from my waist.

"Um, what the hell? Bella, what's going on?" Emmett's voice came from behind me. After a few seconds of scanning the woods for the handsome apparition I turned around to face five vampires whose facial expressions ranged from concerned to frightened. And that's when it started.

A searing pain shot through my abdomen and before I doubled over in pain I felt myself break out into a cold sweat, and that's when everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**This is a short chapter, however I had a burst of motivation and I wanted to get it typed before continuing with Bella's POV. For all of you that have read up to the last chapter, just a little spoiler-we are going to be hearing from the Denali clan and Edward (as everyone would expect) has a conniption when Bella gets sick. Thank you my patient readers. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Catherine POV:

London mid-1800s (Catherine is now 24)

The moon shone brightly as our ruler summoned us from our hiding places within the cool fall air. Five years. It had been five years since our last meeting. Five years since I saw the man, the thing for whom I traded my soul. Our infallible love lay as broken and dead as the crisp autumn leaves that shattered under my light footsteps. The glow from the bonfire was alluring. It reminded me of the screams of the family I had feasted upon earlier.

The elderly father was not even fun to hunt, just sustenance, but his young impertinent wife…..she was worth the fight. I could still feel the light of life, sweet and savory in the back of my throat. I had tortured and murdered two people, relatively innocent despite the father's political track record. I couldn't help myself since seeing them with glow of self-righteousness at the last soiree thrown in honor of the London elite. Strange as it may seem, I adored the constant parties thrown for the sole purpose of celebrating our own superiority over everyone else in the world. It just made handpicking my next victim more enjoyable. The frivolous women who paraded themselves in masks to me resembled a well decorated herd of cattle displayed before me, an insatiable wolf thirsty for the kill.

The sound of distant howling jerked me from my musings. They were coming I thought with dark longing. I would be officially inducted into the aquilus umbrae. The dark shadows. My life would be forever tied as every portion of my soul would but devoted to this order of freedom. Lost in these thoughts, I sat on a boulder near the flames. Oh, how young I was when I was first inducted as a young vessel. A stooge used for wreaking the havoc of revenge that fulfilled the desires of my elders. The blood of thousands stains me.

**(Alert- If any of the following content is offensive to you, please read the bottom Disclaimer)**

My hungry eyes searched the fire which seemed to grow in passionate orange waves as if becoming overburdened with my secrets. In the first years of my training I was taught that fire holds the secrets of the world. It destroys as well as it sustains. It was through fire that man was first corrupted, not the apple, but the fire glowing within the soul of Adam; the fire of greed for things forbidden. The fire that 

Eve stoked by persuasion for things denied was truly the key element in downfall of man. The night they were cast out of heaven, it was said that satin himself cast a fire on the hill where Adam and Eve slept. Like fools they ran, but all was lost as my people first uncurled their bodies from the smoke and drifted as a mist forever lingering upon the earth. The first fire was never mention, but its presence became know when the impressionable Cain allowed demons into his soul when God rejected his offering, and my people acted. Able would always be known as the fist life to quench the thirst of our mighty battalion.

I once again interrupted from my musings as the figure materialized around me. Not wanting to offend any of elders I eased back into the crowd that grew around me. I refused however, to move back any further than was necessary. It was my time to be nearest to the leaders. By the pain I had caused I deserved this honor and no one stop me.

"Too long Cat." I froze. He shouldn't even pretend to know me. I would rather see him dead than face him now. I felt my incisors protrude from my lips. What had begun as something real and pure had disappeared, a fact I still hated to acknowledge. Then again, this meeting was necessary. If I could fully grasp that what was the greatest and truest of loves had in fact been sacrificed then I could fully embrace the truth of my being. My mouthed curved into a sneer as I angled my head to face my long-forgotten destiny.

_Flashback_

"William." I shouldn't have looked at him. His very presence was painful. He was still so beautiful. Only now I understood that the glow in his eyes and the lukewarm presence that intoxicated me was the direct result of a very recent kill. He was the love of my life. But love was a game, and dangerous game at that. It was strange, I thought as I drifted back through my memories.

The two years that fate had been kind to us were so long ago to me. Since that night at my party, every night had been ours. I lived for those moments. He would tell me his secrets and I would absorb everything without judgment or disgust. His family was an unfortunate reincarnation of elders that had died off just before the beginning of the War of the Roses in England. Every member of the former clan had been chained out in the snow to freeze after a foiled attempt to assassinate King Henry the sixth. He had a choice though, and he chose to follow the tradition instead of being killed off, like the rest of his family had been because they refused to take their places among our people.

It wasn't until I was nearly nineteen that he began to pull away from me. After five years, I finally understood. The glow of life, more seductive than my lips could ever be, would either starve him or lure him from my arms forever. I should have known that he was beginning to leave me when he began phasing more often. But even when they bled red and were obscured by black fur, at eighteen those eyes of his still made my heart beat at an almost painful rhythm when they shone with love for me.

One month before my nineteenth birthday I felt the icy chill of indifference creep up my spine when he looked at me. We both knew it had been coming. It was the way of the Shadow people that we had to forsake worldly ties, and any attachment that distracted us from the kill. We had begun something that 

we knew would eventually have to end, but even as I stood five years later haunted by the screams of thousands it is still my strong conviction that it was all worth it.

When our end was near, I tried to deny the truth to myself by pretending that our love was still just as intense as it was before. My fantasies died the first night he didn't meet me. I waited for hours in the cold. He never showed up. But I was given a choice. The head of the elders must have seen in me a rare potential. One week passed. Still nothing.

On the sunrise of the eighth morning I left the garden promising not to return. As I left I remember seeing the old man. He materialized out of the mist like Will had done so many times before. He promised me a life with Will. We could suffer the same fate and all I had to do was repeat an oath and shed blood for the order. Two weeks without Will proved to me that my life could never amount to anything without him. My choice was made.

On my nineteenth birthday, I expected a crowd to witness my induction, and in that crowd my love would stand proud and handsome and full of love that he would surely be allowed now that I could join him in the kill. I was bitterly surprised. The crowd was there, and Will among them. Upon seeing me after he ceremony his eyes, no longer a vivid red positively glowed, and they were furious.

"Fool. You no not what you do child, but your fate is sealed like mine." With those word shadows appeared, as if summoned. They didn't need to explain that they were separating us for my training and my new duties. I knew and I fought. I screamed and tried to grab Will, expecting him to do the same. He did nothing. He once again radiated indifference and didn't even watch as I was carried away.

My heart shattered that night. My love is dead, and the anger that has taken its place fuels my being. But somehow he still takes my breath away.

**Disclaimer for the above text****- I in no way intended to rewrite, copy, or alter any part of the Bible. Many of you have heard of the origin of vampires from a religious point of view starting with stories of Lilith. For this fanfic I wanted to create a similar origin story that would help enhance the dark looming history of the shadow people. This is simply a myth of my own creation and as a Christian I completely respect the Bible and, once again, in no way intended to present a new interpretation of it, especially one that would offend anyone. I would like to further say that the fire described is ****not**** why Cain killed Able. It was anger and jealousy. Through this I want to portray the shadow people as the embodiment of the seven deadly sins. **

**Short Chapter I know! Please review. Thank you to everyone who has added me to alerts/favorites or left me a review. All of you make me smile. ******


End file.
